Only for You
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Tsuzuki surprises Hisoka with something from his garden. One-shot


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to the honorable Matsushita-sensei. I'm merely using her characters for my own entertainment.

A/N: My inspiration for this came from the new background I got for my laptop. It's a colored picture of Tsuzuki and Hisoka standing with some sunflowers. It's very cute. Anyway, please remember to R&R!

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts

Moshi moshi- Hello (used when answering the phone)

Gomen- I'm sorry

Aa- Yeah

Daijoubu- It's all right

Hontouni- Really

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

As I opened my eyes, I felt a cool breeze hit my face. I turned my head towards the window and watched the curtains flutter in the wind. I shifted in my chair and heard a soft thud as the book that had been on my knee fell to the floor. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I stood up. And almost immediately regretted it.

_'Damn it.'_

I winced as I felt pain shoot up my back and neck. I made a mental note to avoid falling asleep in chairs. And if I was going to fall asleep, to make sure that I did it somewhere comfortable, preferably my bed. Stretching, I heard a few pops as my bones shifted back into position. I picked my book off the floor and quickly flipped through it, marking the last page I had read. Closing the book, I heard the phone ring. I dropped my book on the table and crossed the room to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hisoka!"

Wincing, I pulled the phone away, hoping I hadn't gone deaf in one ear. "Do you have to be so loud?" I asked irritably, pressing the phone back against my ear.

"Gomen, Hisoka. Were you sleeping just now?"

"I just woke up."

"That's good. Are you busy?"

"Not really. . ."

"Can you come over then?"

"You mean right now?" I asked.

"Aa." Tsuzuki answered. "I have a surprise for you."

My gaze flickered towards the clock on the wall and I silently cursed. It was already past four o'clock. I hadn't realized it was this late. A book I had ordered from a bookstore in Chijou came in today. The store closed at five, which meant I had less than an hour to go and pick it up. To top things off, the store's owner was going away tomorrow. If I didn't go in today, I'd have to wait about two weeks until the owner came back. Ugh.

"Soka?"

I had almost forgotten I was still on the phone with Tsuzuki. "Huh?"

"I said did you hear me?"

"I heard you," I assured him. "Um. . .listen Tsuzuki, I-"

"I can't wait to show you your surprise. I think you're really going to like it!" Tsuzuki said, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Tsuzuki-" I began.

"Just meet me in the backyard when you get here, okay?"

"But-"

"See you in a little bit!"

There was a click and the sound of the dial tone rang in my ear. I sighed and hung up the phone. It was really annoying when Tsuzuki did this. Automatically assuming I agreed to do something before I had the chance to reply, let alone protest.

Frowning, I glanced at the clock again. Although I was curious about Tsuzuki's surprise, I half-heartedly hoped it wouldn't take very long. I quickly grabbed my keys and left the house.

Tsuzuki only lived a few blocks away, so it didn't take very long to get to his house. I walked past the front door and headed towards the side of the house. A large wooden fence surrounded Tsuzuki's backyard and garden, indicating where his property ended and the neighbor's began. The fence door gave a loud creak as I slipped inside the backyard and closed the door behind me. I blinked in surprise at what I saw in front of me. The narrow space between the side of the house and the fence, that was usually bare except for grass, was now filled with flowers. Sunflowers to be exact. Bright yellow sunflowers with large green leaves that towered above my head, blocking my view of the rest of the backyard.

I remember Tsuzuki telling me that he was going to plant some sunflowers in his garden. But it seemed he had gotten carried away again and "some" sunflowers had turned into a somewhat mini field of them. I frowned. Where was Tsuzuki anyway? He had said to meet him in the backyard, the least he could do was actually show up.

"Tsuzuki!" I called. Silence met my ears as there was no response, the sunflowers swaying slightly in the breeze. I brushed aside some leaves and stems and stepped into the patch, figuring that Tsuzuki was probably too deep in his garden to have heard me.

After walking for about ten minutes, calling Tsuzuki's name every so often, I finally stopped. I looked around and sighed. It was obvious that I was lost, with no idea if I was anywhere near the end of Tsuzuki's garden. Had I known I was going to get lost trying to get to the backyard, I would have gone the long way and walked through Tsuzuki's house instead. Not that it really mattered now anyway. It was probably well past four thirty by now and I doubt I was going to get to Chijou anytime soon.

"Hisoka!"

My ears immediately perked at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice. "Tsuzuki?"

There was a soft rustling of leaves and I felt an arm slip around my waist. I stiffened for a second, before relaxing as I felt the familiar sense of Tsuzuki's warmth and affection washing over me.

"There you are," Tsuzuki smiled. "I thought I heard your voice earlier." He pulled me closer against him and kissed the top of my head. Tsuzuki smelled faintly of grass and dirt. "What took you so long?"

I felt my cheeks burn. There was no way I was telling Tsuzuki I had gotten lost. I'd spare myself the embarassment, thanks.

"When you said you were going to plant some sunflowers, I didn't realize you were going to plant so many." I said, changing the subject.

"They came out nice, right?" Tsuzuki said brightly, his earlier question long forgotten.

"Aa," I agreed. "You did a really good job."

Tsuzuki smiled again and I felt his happiness nearly double, obviously pleased at the compliment I had given him. Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he urged, tugging me forward. I allowed myself to be lead, knowing that it would be useless to protest. We continued through the sunflowers and stepped out of the patch into Tsuzuki's backyard a few moments later.

He immediately tugged me off towards the side and showed me the new seeds he had planted. The soil damp where he had recently watered them. Tsuzuki began to point out the flowers that had recently bloomed. I couldn't help but smile as Tsuzuki rambled on, his amethyst eyes bright with excitement. Besides food, his garden and flowers in general were probably the only things I had seen Tsuzuki speak so passionately about. I had always admired Tsuzuki's patience and dedication to his garden. He treated every plant and flower with such kindness and worked tirelessly to maintain them. Tsuzuki's ability to grow things with such ease, never ceased to amaze me. It was a gift, rather than an ability I suppose.

Now if Tsuzuki would only put this much enthusiasm into his paperwork like he did into his garden, work would be so much easier.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as Tsuzuki suddenly stopped walking. I paused and glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"Come on," Tsuzuki said, his voice filled with excitement. He grabbed my hand snd pulled me in the opposite direction. "I almost forgot to show you something."

"Show me what?" I asked confused as he dragged me along.

"Your surprise of course!"

That's right. I had almost forgotten that Tsuzuki had said he had a surprise for me. We stopped near a small pond partially shaded by the branches and leaves of a willow tree. A couple of koi fish were swimming in the clear water, their orange and white scales glistening in the sun.

Tsuzuki let go of my hand and turned towards me. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Nothing's going to happen," he assured me, seeing the uneasiness on my face. "I promise."

"Fine," I agreed and closed my eyes. I felt Tsuzuki gently grasp my shoulders. He steered me off towards the side and stopped after a few moments. My heart skipped a beat as his lips lightly brushed against my ear.

"You can open your eyes now," Tsuzuki whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted. We were a few feet away from the pond and were standing in front of a patch of orange flowers, their petals hinted with specks of black.

"Are these for me?" I turned my head towards him.

"Something like that," Tsuzuki smiled and let go of my shoulders. He crouched in front of the patch and reached for a flower, his fingertips brushing against its petals. The flowers seemed to shift for a split second before there was a sudden flutter of movement. I softly gasped as a group of butterflies flew out from between the flowers. Their wings had perfectly blended in with the flowers, so well that you couldn't tell they were there after a quick glance.

I stood in awe as I watched the butterflies fly higher, their bright wings standing out against the blue sky. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Do you like your surprise?" he asked, lacing his fingers with mine.

I nodded and gently squeezed his hands. "I've never seen so many before," I said, quietly. I felt Tsuzuki's arms tighten around me.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki said suddenly, his arms loosening. "Are you mad at me?"

I frowned. Mad at him? I tilted my head back and looked up at him. "Tsuzuki, do you really think I'd be here if I was mad at you?"

A look of relief crossed his face and he gave a sheepish smile. "Right."

I gave him a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably. "You sounded kind of annoyed on the phone earlier." He paused. "And I thought that maybe. . . you were mad at me for some reason."

I stared at him. Oh. Had I really sounded annoyed on the phone? I honestly couldn't remember. My tone of voice was probably something I should keep track of though. Not unless I wanted Tsuzuki to think I was mad at him every time I was irritated about something.

"Gomen," I apologized. "I wasn't angry with you though. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well before you called, I had an errand I was going to do and-"

"Hisoka, why didn't you tell me you had other plans?" Tsuzuki frowned. "I wouldn't have asked you to come over if I knew you were busy."

I could feel tendrils of guilt beginning to come off of him. I shook my head. "No, Tsuzuki that's not-"

"It's my fault you couldn't do your errand. Gomen, Hisoka," he apologized. "I shouldn't have asked you to come over."

I felt Tsuzuki's guilt abruptly increase. I quickly bit my lip as my head sharply throbbed with pain. _'Please don't feel so guilty. I hate it when you're like this.'_

"Tsuzuki, stop it." I said. I grasped his hands and laced our fingers together. How could I explain it to him? Explain how much it hurt seeing him like this? "It-it's okay. It's not your fault." I assured him. "You didn't force me to come over. I came because I wanted to." I squeezed his hands. "So please just stop blaming yourself." I lowered my gaze to our tightly grasped hands. "I-I hate it when you blame yourself for everything. . . It hurts seeing you like this."

Tsuzuki gently squeezed my hands. I mentally gave a sigh of relief as his guilt began to slowly fade. I blinked in surprise as Tsuzuki suddenly leaned down and kissed me.

"Gomen," he muttered. "I guess I overreacted again."

"Daijoubu," I said._ 'I'm happy just as long as you're feeling better.'_

Tsuzuki lightly pressed his forehead against mine. "So was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" I asked.

"Coming to see me instead of doing your errand," he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"I think it was," I said, pulling away.

"Hontouni?"

I nodded. "You know I don't mind spending time with you." I kissed his cheek. "Because I think being with you just makes everything better."

~Owari

* * *

A/N: It feels like I haven't written a one-shot in ages. I actually started this almost two months ago and never got around to finishing it. I started college this year, so things have been pretty hectic since September. College is a ridiculous amount of work and I've had almost no time to write. I've been in a bit of a writer's slump but thankfully I've been feeling creative these past few days. So creative that I've actually started writting a new YnM fic. I'm still working on chapter one, so I'm not going to give anything away. I'm hoping I'll be done with it by November, but with midterms coming up I'm not really sure. Sorry if I'm rambling, but I felt the need to explain my long absence. Anyway remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
